yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Galaxy
"Galaxy" (ギャラクシー Gyarakushī) is an archetype of cards used by Kite Tenjo, Nelson Andrews and Mizar in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime, Kaito Tenjo and Eviluder in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL manga, as well as an alternate universe Kite Tenjo in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. The monsters in this archetype tend to be quite powerful, while the Spell and Trap Cards usually function as support or have synergy with the related "Photon" archetype. The archetype is geared towards quickly Summoning the "Galaxy-Eyes" Xyz Monsters as fast as possible. In the Italian version, the inclusion of cards whose names contain the feminine word "Galattica" (e.g. "Galaxy Queen's Light") or the plural word "Galattici" (e.g. "Galaxy-Eyes" cards) seems to be implicit here because their names don't contain "Galattico". Playing style A "Galaxy" Deck focuses on Summoning several Level 8 monsters for Xyz Summons. By using "Accellight" to Special Summon a "Galaxy Wizard", its Level can be changed to 8, and using "Galaxy Expedition" to bring out "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon", a Rank 8 Xyz Monster can be instantly Summoned. "Galaxy Zero" can be used to revive a Level 8 monster, Normal Summon "Galaxy Knight", and revive "GEPD" to overlay for "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon", "Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon", or "Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon". "Galaxy Wizard" can search out most of the important Spells and monsters in the Deck, but using its effect leaves your LP exposed. Because of this, it's recommended to use "Photon Thrasher" to maintain field presence, with the added bonus that "Thrasher" can be used with "Wizard" for Rank 4 Xyz Monsters like "Starliege Paladynamo" and "Constellar Omega". Furthermore, Special Summoning "Thrasher" lets you Normal Summon "Galaxy Knight" without Tribute in the same turn. You can also use "Kuriphoton" to fend off OTKs, and return it to your hand by discarding a "GEPD" that you want to revive from the Graveyard. The inclusion of "Galaxy Soldier" combined with "Galaxy Expedition" also gives a player the chance to incorporate some capable Rank 5 monsters, such as "Tiras, Keeper of Genesis", and "Constellar Pleiades". An excellent combo is to discard a "Galaxy-Eyes" with "Galaxy Soldier" to Special Summon the latter, then use "Soldier's" searching effect to add a "Galaxy Knight" to the hand. "Galaxy Knight" can then be Normal Summon and revive the "Galaxy-Eyes" in the Graveyard, to bring out a Rank 8 monster. The effect of "Galaxy Soldier" is sometimes used with other LIGHT archetypes, like "Kozmo" or "Artifact", to speed up Xyz Summoning powerful Rank 5 Monsters like "Constellar Pleiades", "Cyber Dragon Nova" into "Cyber Dragon Infinity". While "Soldier" can be used on its own, a single "Galaxy Wizard" can be used to search for "Galaxy Expedition" to Special Summon "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" or another "Soldier", depending on whether a Rank 5 Xyz Summon or raw power is needed. Official Deck Weaknesses Because this Deck is focused on multiple large Special Summons for high damage, your opponent may slow you down with "Torrential Tribute" or "Solemn Warning". It's a good idea to run "Starlight Road" and extra Spell/Trap removal. This Deck is also heavily dependent on the Graveyard, so "Dimensional Fissure" and "Macro Cosmos" will prevent many of the Xyz combos. Because the Deck will most likely be running many high-Level monsters, dead draws can be very frequent if your field or hand is not set up at the time to allow for their Summoning - this can happen quite easily if your field was cleared from an attack or card effect and you no longer have the resources to pull off the combos you rely on. Notes References Category:TCG and OCG archetypes